An Unexpected Journey
by lynddsbeth
Summary: After finding out that Archie is alive, Regina sends her mother back to the Enchanted Forest. But Cora isn't going back alone.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there. this is the start of my new multichapter ouat story. i have no idea where the inspiration for this one came from, but i'm really excited about it. i hope you enjoy it ! :)**

* * *

Emma sat in Granny's dinner with her parents. Although she was happy to be with them, she wasn't listening to their conversation. She was worrying about Regina. They still had not figured out where she was hiding so they could tell her that Archie was alive. Emma had seen the broken look on the former mayor's face before she disappeared and she needed to apologize for what she said. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ruby's suspicions of Regina going underground were correct. Emma hated to think about what she might be doing. Mary-Margaret and David seemed to be convinced that she was planning something horrible, but Emma disagreed. But still, they needed to find Regina before her mother did.

"Emma" Snow's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were just talking about...Is that Regina and Cora?" Snow pointed out the window. Emma turned to see.

It was them. Emma was confused that Regina would suddenly come out of hiding, but she figured that now would be the best time to tell her about Archie. She grabbed her jacket and stood. She walked outside and called Regina's name. She ignored her parents, who were following closely behind.

Regina ignored her calls.

"Regina, stop. Archie is alive." Emma shouted desperately.

Regina turned to face the Savior. She laughed. "Do you honestly think-"

She was interrupted by someone calling her name from behind her. She turned quickly, the smile falling off her face when she saw Archie Hopper leaving the building that held his office. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. You are dead. That's not possible."

Archie walked closer to her. "I'm alive, Regina. I'm okay. Everyone knows that you didn't hurt me."

"They did this, Regina. They hid him and made you to be the monster. They wanted to get rid of you. We cannot trust them." Cora knew her daughter well enough to know that she would be angry. She needed to make Regina hate Snow again. If she blamed it on the Charming family, Cora would finally have her daughter.

Emma watched Regina. She was completely stiff. The only part of her that was moving were her fingers. She kept making a fist and letting her go, as if she was trying to control her emotions. Emma's eyes widened when she noticed Regina's hands beginning to glow purple. She pulled Snow behind her and braced herself for an attack.

Regina slowly turned and broke the thick silence. "It seems the Charmings are not the ones underestimating my intelligence." She looked at her mother and gave her a fake smile.

"Regina-"

"Don't you dare. I'm done with you manipulating my life." Regina threw a huge bolt of magic at her, sending her flying backwards. She stalked towards her mother, holding her to the ground with her magic. "I don't care where you go, just leave. I will help you open a portal if you choose to go back to Wonderland or the Enchanted Forest."

"I came here to be with my daughter. I will not leave you, Regina. I can help you get your son back!"

"I don't want your help! I want to be free from your manipulations. Please, mother, the only way you can help me now is to leave." Regina brushed away her tears and let her mother go.

Cora stood and touched her daughter's cheek. Regina flinched, but didn't back away. "You don't understand. We could be so powerful together. We can rule the land and you could teach Henry magic too."

Regina shook her head. "No! Magic destroyed my life, there is no way that I will ever let it ruin Henry's. Where do you want to go?"

"Regina, dear. I love you." Cora tried one last time.

Her daughter closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to remember being the Evil Queen. When she opened her eyes, her face was cold and emotionless. She stood straight and confidently, just as her mother had taught her. "As your Queen, I am allowing you to live. Choose a place and be gone. Do not EVER return or I will kill you myself."

Her words made her think about her own banishment at Snow's hands so many years ago. It hurt her to inflict the same pain on her mother, but she knew this was the only way she could move on with her life and continue her redemption.

Cora blinked in surprise. Her daughter had always been so weak. She never had a backbone, something she must have inherited from her father. Cora knew that Regina meant what she said so she bowed her head in defeat.

"The Enchanted Forest." Was her soft reply.

Regina nodded and grasped her mother's hand. Together, their powers opened a portal in front of them. Regina turned to say goodbye when Cora wrapped her in a hug. Regina stiffened, but relaxed in her arms. She tried to imagine that this was normal, but her mother had always been cold and distant.

Emma was briefly startled when David put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her parents before turning back just to see the calculating smile on Cora's face. She started to walk closer to them, but a barrier stopped her. "No. Regina! Regina!" She started to bang her fists on the barrier as her parents realized what was happening.

Regina turned to look at Emma, the confused look on her face changing to one of horror when she felt her mother pulling her into the portal. She waved her hand to destroy the barrier her mother had created as she fell back.

The small Charming family ran to the portal. Snow reached for her stepmother's hand, but it was too late. Regina and Cora were gone.

* * *

**i know, i know it's just like what emma and snow went through. but it isnt the same, i promise. regina will be home much sooner. well maybe... and she could meet some new characters :)**


	2. The Enchanted Forest

**sorry for the long wait. enjoy!**

* * *

David, Snow, and Emma stood staring at the space the portal had been. A crowd had gathered when they heard Emma screaming. Archie moved to stand next to Snow, who had a horrified look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby pushed her way past the crowd. Granny was close behind, her crossbow held close.

"Cora pulled Regina through the portal. They are in the Enchanted Forest." David explained quickly. The former mayor had finally stood up to her mother and banished her, only to be pulled away with her. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. If there was no way to get back here, then she would be stuck with her mother.

"What? They're gone?"

"Thank God. Both of the witches are gone. Can we get on with our lives now?" Grumpy asked. The dwarves nodded their agreement.

"No! She has changed. She just banished her own mother to protect us all! She has no reason to hurt any of us now. We have to find a way to get her back." Emma said.

There was a lot of talking through the crowd. Emma silenced them with a loud whistle. "Anybody that has any ideas on how to open that portal, meet at town hall in one hour. I don't care how you feel about Regina. She is in a lot of danger right now and we have to help her. Got it?"

There were nods of agreement and the crowd thinned as people broke up to discuss what had happened.

Emma turned back to her parents. "Henry. He is going to be so upset. What do I say?"

"We will tell him the truth. We will get her back, just like they got us back. I promise." Snow said. She smiled at her daughter. "But for now, Regina can protect herself. Hopefully, Mulan and Aurora will help her out."

Emma laughed as she thought about the allies they made in the Enchanted Forest. "Something tells me Mulan is not going to be a fan of Regina."

* * *

Regina stood in the center of a ruined palace. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Her mother couldn't have pulled her here, back to their old homeland. She turned around to see her mother fixing her clothing. The older woman smiled at her.

"Sorry about that dear. I knew you wouldn't listen to me back there. Not with those fools pretending to forgive you. Here, we can start over again! We can be a family!" Cora stepped closer to Regina, ignoring the fire in her eyes. She wiped away her daughter's tears.

Regina slapped her. "You are not my family. My family is back in Storybrooke. You ruined everything once again.'

Cora took a deep breath to control her anger at her daughter's slap. "No, I fixed everything. You will see." She smiled at her and disappeared, leaving Regina by herself.

The former Evil Queen wiped her tears away. She couldn't waste her time crying when she could be figuring out how to get back home. She looked around the debris-filled courtyard. It only took her a few minutes to realize that the entire palace was wrapped in thorns. Maleficent's calling card. She realized she must be in Briar Rose's palace.

She found a small altar in the center of the courtyard and stepped closer to study the body on it. She didn't recognize the man, but judging by his clothing, he was a prince. If this was Briar Rose's palace, he must be Prince Philip, the true love of Briar's daughter, Aurora. Regina vaguely remembered Maleficent telling her about her hatred for the girl and her mother. Before the curse, Maleficent had given Aurora the sleeping curse and cursed Philip into the monster called the Yeowolf. Regina knew that Belle had saved him before she captured her. Clearly, the prince had found his true love and woke her from the curse. She wondered what happened after that. The princess was nowhere to been seen and the prince was dead. She continued to look at him when she noticed his hand. The mark of the wraith. He was cursed by the creature that almost killed her.

Regina instinctively backed away from the body and rubbed her hand. She didn't want to live those memories over again. She had to focus on getting home. She searched the palace, but found nothing. Most of the place was in ruins. She searched her memory for a map of the world. She easily remembered her kingdom, but the rest of world was blurry in her mind. Perhaps her kingdom would be a good place to start.

Regina quickly transported herself to her former palace. It was almost as she had left it, with the exception of a lot more dust. She looked around. Some things she had taken with her to Storybrooke, but her workshop was still mostly intact. She searched through all of her magical books and her potions, finding little information on opening portals. She threw a glass bottle against the wall in anger. As the Evil Queen she had used Jefferson's hat to travel between worlds. She didn't care about finding other ways to travel. Now, she wished she hadn't relied on that stupid hat so much.

Unless, of course there was another hat... Regina smiled before finding herself in Jefferson's home. It didn't take her long to find a box similar to the one that held the hat. She picked it up and stared at it. Taking a deep breath, she quickly opened it.

The box was empty.

* * *

**there is a lot of jumping around on regina's part. sorry about that haha :)**


	3. Cora's Plan

**i'm sorry for the long wait! this is a crazy week at school... :/**

* * *

Emma sat at the table with a silent Henry. She nervously looked at her parents, who shrugged. They had expected tears or anger from the young boy. But he had just listened to what Emma told him with quiet intensity.

"Henry? We are going to get your mom back, okay?" Snow knelt down to be at Henry's eye level.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

Emma and Snow exchanged worried looks.

"Yes, she will. She is very smart, Henry. She can protect herself." Charming answered for them.

"But what about Cora? My mom is scared of her, I can tell."

"Cora may be dangerous, but I don't think she will hurt her daughter. We will be having a meeting at town hall soon to discuss how to proceed. Are you going to be okay here?"

Henry nodded. Emma smiled and gave him a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, kid."

The three adults reluctantly left Henry. They headed to Snow's car.

"Do you honestly believe Cora won't harm Regina?" Emma asked.

Her father sighed as he pulled the car into drive. "I don't know. I think she honestly believes she is helping her daughter. Hopefully, Regina stays on her path of redemption while she is with her. Although something tells me that will not be easy."

Snow nodded in agreement. Emma sat back in her seat. Hopefully Cora didn't persuade Regina into doing something she would regret.

* * *

Henry stood at the window and watched Snow's car drive away. He waited a minute before grabbing his backpack and running out the door. He had a few things to check off while his family wasn't around.

The first stop was the hospital. Henry walked there quickly, thankful that Storybrooke was a small town. He made his way through the brightly lit halls and easily found the room he was looking for. He pulled open the door and stared at the room's lone occupant. The man lying in the bed was covered in bruises. Henry smiled. Meeting a new fairytale character was never going to get old. Especially one as awesome as Captain Hook.

"Who are you, lass?" The pirate turned to look at him.

Henry moved a chair closer to his bedside and sat on it. "My name is Henry."

"Ah, Emma's kid."

"Emma and Regina's kid actually."

Hook raised his eyebrows. Cora had told him that Regina's son would hate her if he thought she was guilty of murder. That was why she framed her for murder. But here the kid was, proudly explaining his relationship to the Evil Queen.

"I know my mom didn't hurt Archie because he is alive. He escaped and found us. Cora tried to turn my mom back to the dark side, but Emma stopped her when she said Archie wasn't dead. My mom got mad at her mom and she stood up to her and told her to leave. But Cora pulled her into a portal to the Enchanted Forest. I need your help to get her back."

"What? They are gone? But how am I supposed to help?"

"You got here, didn't you?"

"I used an old magic bean. The restorative waters of Lake Nostos fixed it and created the portal."

"Do you think there are magic beans here?"

"I don't know, lass. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help."

Henry just looked upset. He turned to leave.

"Henry. Cora's heart isn't in her chest. I don't know if that helps."

The boy smiled and thanked him before leaving. He wasn't sure if that could help him get his mother back, but he thought it might be important in the end.

His next stop would surely have the answers that he needed now. Henry hurried to Mr. Gold's shop. He checked his watch to make sure he was making good time. As much as he loved Emma and his grandparents, he knew they would be upset that he snuck out. He hoped Mr. Gold wasn't at the meeting.

The bell rang as Henry stepped through the door. He looked around the shop and waited to see if Mr. Gold was in the back. When he didn't come to the front of the shop, Henry poked his head through the curtains.

"Mr. Gold?"

The older man turned, slightly startled by the boy's presence. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I have to open a portal."

Gold chuckled. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Cora pulled my mom into the Enchanted Forest with her. I have to save her."

Gold just stared at him. Henry had never seen him at loss for words before. He found it unsettling.

"According to Emma and Mary-Margaret, there are no magic beans left. They used the compass and the fairy dust to get back here. I searched for many years to get to this land, but the Blue Fairy made me realize the only way was to cast a powerful curse."

Henry got an idea. He glanced at his watch as he ran out the door. He yelled "thank you!" to a confused Mr. Gold behind him.

Two minutes later, Henry stood in front of the former convent as he paused to catch his breath. He walked up the stairs and knocked. Astrid answered.

"Can I talk to the Blue Fairy please?"

The young fairy nodded and disappeared. She returned with Mother Superior a minute later. The elder fairy nodded for Henry to follow her to sit in chairs on the lawn.

"What can I help you with?" Mother Superior asked softly.

"You told Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, that the only way to get here was through the curse that my mom cast."

"In a matter of words, I suppose. Why are you asking?"

"I need to know if that is true. Is there any other way?"

Mother Superior looked across the lawn. She quietly thought about her answer. She had heard about what happened to Regina and her mother, but she wasn't sure if she could help so she did not go to the meeting at Town Hall.

"If two people that practice magic share the same blood, their magic can transcend many barriers. If they use their magic together, it intensifies. That is how Regina and Cora were able to open the portal."

"So anyone related can open it again."

"Yes, but it is very dangerous. You may be able to open the portal, but you cannot be sure that Regina will come alone. Cora could make sure she remains in the Enchanted Forest."

"We have to find a way to make sure only my mom can come back."

"I'm sorry, Henry but I cannot help you." She paused, wondering how to tell the boy how she feels. "I think that Regina and her mother being in a different land is a good thing. We can-"

Henry shook his head angrily and stood. "No! I won't leave my mom there. She has changed and she is trying to be better! Her mom will change her back into the Evil Queen! I can't let that happen. So I will bring her back, even if no one will help me."

He took off, ignoring Mother Superior as she called after him. He raced home and threw himself on Emma's bed. He tried not to cry as he thought about how mean he was to his mom. She had raised him when Emma couldn't and he thanked her by running away and telling her that she wasn't really his mom. Henry felt horrible for being so cruel to her. What if he could never apologize to her? He covered his face as the tears began to fall.

He sat up when he heard someone knock on the door. He wiped his face and opened the door.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Gold held up a small mirror. Henry took it from him and studied it. The mirror was silver with beautiful flowers carved around it and on the handle.

"This will allow you to communicate with your mum. Just think about her as you hold it. She has always had a…connection with mirrors, so she should show up."

Henry gave him a hug. Mr. Gold was surprised, but he returned the hug. Henry distractedly thanked him so Mr. Gold let himself out.

Henry stared at the mirror as he thought about the last time he saw his mom. Suddenly, he could see her standing in some kind of workshop. In front of a tall bookcase there was a table of assorted jars and vials. It seemed to be some kind of dark castle.

"Mom?"

Regina spun around and looked at him. _"Henry!?"_She stepped closer to the mirror.

"Mom! Where are you? Are you okay?"

_"Oh, Henry. I'm okay. I'm in Rumple's castle. I had hoped he had another mirror like the one I sent my mother through, but I'm afraid he doesn't."_

"The Blue Fairy said that you were able to open the portals with your mom because you are related and your magic is stronger together."

_"Right. I had heard that before. I wasn't sure if it was possible until I tried it with my mother."_

"Do you have any family there? Someone that could help you open a portal?"

_"I'm not sure. My father was an only child and his father is dead. I don't know much about my mother's family. I could ask her…"_

Henry could tell she was getting lost in thought. He hoped it meant she had an idea. "Where is your mom?"

_"She left as soon as we got here. I don't know where she is, but I can't imagine it is good. I'm sure she will find me soon, but I can return to Briar Rose's palace and wait for her."_

"Then you will ask her about your family. If she says you still have someone, you can find them and get them to open a portal! Then you can come home!"

Henry watched as his mom smiled at his enthusiasm. _"I may not have any family left, Henry. I don't want to get your hopes up."_

"I know you will find your way back, mom. I believe in you!"

_"Thank you, sweetheart."_

Henry smiled. "Mr. Gold said I can talk to you this way whenever I have this mirror and I think about you. So I can talk to you later on and you can tell me if you found anyone."

"_Okay. Just be careful, Henry. You know that all magic comes with a price."_

"I know, mom. I know you have changed. Please don't let your mom ruin that. I have to go. I love you." Henry heard the door opening. He waved at his mom quickly before shoving the mirror under his pillow. He didn't want Emma to know about it just yet.

David stepped through the door holding Mary-Margaret's hand. Emma looked tired as she walked behind them.

"Hey, guys. How did it go? Did you find a way to bring my mom home?" Henry said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. There isn't much we can do. We are in the same situation as we were a few months ago." David said, the frustration in his voice clear.

Snow gave him a look. She didn't want to disappoint Henry. "But we will find a way. And I'm sure she is looking too, just like we did. Plus, she knows more about magic than we do."

Henry nodded. Emma looked confused. It seemed like a hopeless situation, but yet he was calm. She wondered if she should take him to Dr. Hopper. She didn't know what to do.

Snow cleared her throat. "Why don't we start dinner?"

The three adults began making dinner as Henry pulled out his homework. He found he couldn't stop thinking about ways to help his mom, so he just decided to watch his family. He couldn't help but laugh as they tried to work together.

He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered refusing to help his mom bake before Christmas. Every year, they would bake all kinds of cookies together. They had done it since Henry was old enough to walk, but after he found Emma he refused. Now, he missed being able to bake with her. Those were some of his best memories. He decided that he would ask her to teach him how to bake as soon as she got home.

Hopefully that would be soon. Henry crossed his fingers and hoped his mom had family left in the Enchanted Forest.


	4. Family

**hi there! i'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait... i tried adding something in the story i already had planned out but it didn't work :(. i'll hopefully be updating soon. if you have any ideas, feel free to comment below! i'll try to incorporate them. thank you! :)**

* * *

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat on the dusty flood of Jefferson's cottage. It was hopeless. She would never be able to get back home to Henry. She will be stuck here forever, forced to rule with her mother. Regina had hoped that with the curse, she could start fresh. And she had. She didn't have to be the Evil Queen anymore. But she knew her mother would force her to become the queen again.

_'I won't let her'_ Regina thought. _'She will not rule my life again. I got rid of her once, I can do it again."_

She sat up as she realized that she had sent her mother through a portal. One that Rumple gave to her in the form of a mirror. Regina transported herself to his Dark Castle. She hadn't spent a lot of time in here, but she knew where his workshop was. It was where Jefferson told her about Dr. Frankenstein. She looked for a mirror similar to the one she pushed her mother through so long ago. When she didn't find one, she leaned against the table and rubbed her hands over her face.

_"Mom?"_

Regina turned to see where Henry's voice was coming from. The mirror on the wall showed an excited Henry. She stepped closer to see his face. "Henry?!"

_"Mom! Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"Oh, Henry. I'm okay. I'm in the Dark One's castle. I had hoped he had another mirror like the one I sent my mother through, but I'm afraid he doesn't." Regina was so relieved to see her son's face. She was worried that he would still be angry with her, even if Archie was alive. But he seemed happy.

_"The Blue Fairy said that you were able to open the portals with your mom because you are related and your magic is stronger together."_

"Right. I had heard that before. I wasn't sure if it was true until I tried it with my mother."

_"Do you have any family there? Someone that could help you open a portal?"_

"I'm not sure. My father was an only child and his father is dead. I don't know much about my mother's family. I could ask her…" Regina thought back to when she was younger. She couldn't remember if her mother had ever talked about her family, but surely there was someone left here that could help her. Cora was a cruel woman, but she wouldn't kill her family, right?

Henry's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. _"Where is your mom?"_

"She left as soon as we got here. I don't know where she is, but I can't imagine it is good. I'm sure she will find me soon, but I can return to Briar Rose's palace and wait for her." Regina assumed her mother had a way to track her or she wouldn't have left her. She didn't want her to figure out what she was doing, so she decided she would return to the palace to wait for her.

_"Then you will ask her about your family. If she says you still have someone, you can find them and get them to open a portal! Then you can come home!"_

Regina smiled at his enthusiasm. She was excited too, but she knew there was a chance that there was no one that could help her. "I may not have any family left, Henry. I don't want to get your hopes up."

_"I know you will find your way back, mom. I believe in you!"_

Regina gave him an even bigger smile. She wanted to tell him how much those words meant to her, but she settled with "Thank you, sweetheart."

Henry smiled._ "Mr. Gold said I can talk to you this way whenever I have this mirror and I think about you. So I can talk to you later on and you can tell me if you found anyone."_

She sighed. She didn't like the idea of Gold helping him, but if it meant that she could see his face, she was happy. "Okay. Just be careful, Henry. You know that all magic comes with a price."

_"I know, mom. I know you have changed. Please don't let your mom ruin that. I have to go. I love you."_

Regina watched as Henry waved at her before the mirror returned to its original state. She thought about their conversation before deciding that no matter what her mother did, she would never return to the Evil Queen. She would be better for Henry, even if it was difficult. She was going to make her son proud.

She smiled before returning to the ruined palace. She sat next to Philip's body as she waited for her mother.

Cora returned a few minutes later. Her face was expressionless, so Regina couldn't tell what she had been up to.

"Is this what you've been doing since I left, dear?" She shook her head disapprovingly. She looked past Regina's head to see Philip. "Is this the boy Aurora was looking for? It seemed the girl was stronger than I thought. Perhaps she will reunite his soul with his body again. Good luck to her."

Regina stood and faced the altar. "Where did you go?"

"Just to visit a friend. Let's return home, shall we?" Cora didn't wait for her to answer; she just grabbed Regina's arm and transported them to Regina's castle. She sighed contentedly as she looked around. Regina pretended to see it for the first time.

Cora waved her hand and suddenly the palace was clean and bright. At least as bright as it was before the curse. Regina had liked dark colors after all. Cora turned to face her daughter and looked her up and down. She snapped her fingers and Regina found herself in a tight maroon and black dress with black lace covering the back. Her hair was long once more and a quick look in the mirror showed her face covered in dark makeup. She looked like the Evil Queen.

Cora smiled. "There. Now we have a palace fitting of the Queen and you look the part of the Queen again. I don't know why you ever cut your hair, Regina. It doesn't look ladylike. This is much better." She pushed a long lock of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Do you have family here still?"

She pulled her hand away from Regina's face as if she had been burned. "Why would you want to know that?'

"I-I just wondered. If I am never to return to Storybrooke, I would like to meet our family. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You are the only one that loves me. I wish to get to know anyone left in our family line."

Regina held her breath as she waited for her mother's response. Cora nodded in approval and Regina sighed in relief.

"I have a sister. She ran away and married some boy that she loved. She left me to deal with our father."

"What happened to her?" Regina asked softly, worried that her mother would get upset and refuse to answer her questions.

"She lives just outside the kingdom in a small cottage."

"What was her name?"

"Ellyn." Cora smiled at Regina. "But she doesn't matter. We need to get the kingdom back, dear."

Regina nodded. "Of course. I will find what is left of my army. Perhaps my Lieutenant will be able to gather more men."

Cora nodded happily at her daughter. She disappeared. Regina transported herself to the edge of the kingdom. She transformed her clothing so she was in modest riding clothes. She found a pub nearby and headed inside. It was quite crowded, but she pushed her way past to get to the bar. There was a blonde barmaid and Regina called for her.

"Could you tell me if there is someone named Ellyn that lives in a small cottage around here?"

"'Fraid I don't know what you are talking about, dear. Do you want anything to drink or not?"

Regina shook her head. The barmaid moved away and ignored Regina's protests. She stood back and tapped her fingers on the bar. Clearly, the woman had the information she needed. She just had to be persuaded… Regina thought about how she could get her to talk when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to find a teenager with dark hair standing in front of her. His chocolate colored eyes seemed to look inside her. She smiled at him, despite the nervousness she felt.

"I know who you are talking about. What do you want with her?" He said with his head raised.

Regina could tell that he was confident and sure of himself. "I need to speak with her. I have reason to believe that she is my aunt. There is a favor of her I must ask. Could you bring me to her?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "Your aunt?" Realization sparked in his eyes. "You must be Cora's daughter. I'm afraid my mother doesn't want anything to do with your dark magic."

"Ellyn is your mother?" Regina understood why he looked so familiar. He had the Mills family looks. He was family. Regina had to refrain herself from hugging him. She never really had family growing up and suddenly she had an aunt and a cousin. She realized he was glaring at her. "I just want to talk to her, please. I promise no harm will come to her from me. I never even knew she existed until today."

The kid studied her, his eyes searching hers for any signs of deception. Satisfied she was being honest, he waved for her to follow him. He left the bar, gathered his bow and arrow from nearby, and walked through town silently until he started down a small trail.

"What is your name?"

"Robin."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you know my mother?"

"No. She disappeared when I was young. I know of you though." Robin turned, forcing Regina to stop inches from him. "I know what you have done to your kingdom. We were frozen for 28 years and then suddenly, life is moving again and half of the world is gone. You tore it away for revenge against Snow White, didn't you? You've killed and ruined lives to get what you want. So why are you here?"

Regina was surprised at Robin's confidence. He knew what she had done, but yet he was brave enough to yell at her. There was no fear in his eyes; he was not scared of her.

"I'm not the same person I once was. I have a son now and I'm trying to be better for him. I'm afraid my mother is determined to ruin that for me. She pulled me into the portal back here. I need your mother to help me open that portal so I can go home."

Robin seemed surprised at her honesty. After hearing so many tales about how horrible the Evil Queen was, he couldn't imagine her having a child. Although as he studied her face, she didn't seem as horrible as the stories said. He decided to remain wary of her.

"My mother doesn't practice magic. She heard about the deal your mom made with the Dark One and what her magic did to her. She can't help you open any portal."

"Let me talk to her, Robin. Please." Regina pleaded. Even if Ellyn was not powerful, their magic together would be enough to open the portal. She had to persuade her.

Robin nodded and turned around. Regina followed her for a mile or so before they came upon a small cottage. He stepped inside and held his hand for her to wait outside for a moment. As Regina waited she thought about Henry. She was so close to getting home.

"Hey. Are you coming in or what?" Robin waved for her to come in.

She entered the cottage and looked around. It was small, but very comfortable. Her eyes focused on the woman in the center of the room. There was no mistaking her for Cora's sister. She was a few years older, but she looked just like her. Regina stood staring at her.

Ellyn smiled and walked over to her, giving her a huge hug. "Hello, Regina." She pulled back, but put her hands on Regina's face. "You've grown up so much. You are so beautiful."

Regina smiled as tears ran down her face. This woman, her aunt, reminded her of the loving mother she could have had. "I knew you?"

"Well, you were just a baby. I heard that my sister had a child and I knew I had to see you even if Cora still hated me. I got to hold you just once before she told me to never come back."

Regina looked at Robin who was standing by the door watching them. "I never even knew about you. She kept me from my only family. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She is a bit of a control freak."

Ellyn nodded in understanding. "She always has been. I am sorry that I was never able to help you."

"It's okay, but you can help me now. You see, I need your help to open a portal. I have to get home to my son." She looked at Robin again, hopeful that Ellyn would understand as a mother.

"I do not practice magic, dear. I can't help you."

Regina shook her head. "It doesn't matter if you have any training. I can direct your magic along with my own. I just need you to focus."

Ellyn looked unsure. She looked back at her son, who nodded.

"Okay. I will try."

Regina smiled and held up her hand, facing the windows. Ellyn mirrored her position, allowing her hand to rest against Regina's. She followed Regina's directions and focused on opening a portal. It didn't seem to be working. Regina sat on the chair, disappointed.

"Maybe you need more power. If my mother can do it, so can I, right?" Robin grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out of the seat.

He smiled as he mimicked the positions they were in a minute ago. Regina gave him a smile as she and Ellyn returned to the same position. Together, the three of them began to open the portal. As she focused the magic, Regina was surprised at how powerful Robin was. She knew that with training, he could be a very strong sorcerer. As the portal grew bigger in front of them, Regina suddenly felt like she was being pulled apart. She fell to the ground.

"Regina?! What's going on?" Robin sat next to her, asking his mother.

"She's coming… She knows I'm here."

Regina didn't have to say her name for Robin and Ellyn to know she was talking about Cora.

"Then you need to go home now." Robin picked her up by her underarms and supported her weight against him. His mother stood on the other side of her and they walked closer to the portal.

Robin heard a noise behind him and he turned to see a woman appear. Her eyes were filled with anger as she raised her hand. It was covered in purple magic. Robin felt terrified as he looked at her. He grabbed onto his mother and Regina and pushed them through the portal. He saw Cora throw the purple magic at him just before he felt incredible pain. He only saw black after that.


End file.
